Eye of the Beholder
by Juniper11
Summary: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder...but ugly is to the bone.
1. Bullying & Persuasion

**Story: Eye of the Beholder**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: KakaSaku**

**Genre: Slightly AU/Romance/Wee bit o' drama**

**Summary: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, but ugly is to the bone.**

**A/N: This was supposed to be my entry for the LJ KakaSaku Mythology contest. :P As you can see I'm a bit late, but why hold on to this and not post it? The story is complete (mostly) and will be posted in it's entirety before the week is up. It just needs some editing here and there. So here it is. By the way I found this story to have a rather important lesson in it—for me at least. Oh, and the story is based upon Cupid and Psyche. **

Haruno Sakura spent the majority of her life surrounded by men that were a great deal taller than her. It never really bothered her that she had never grown taller than her five feet two inches because what she lacked in height she made up for in her other ways. She had killer legs. They were shapely and tone and had caught the eye of several interested men. Her hair was softer than the finest silk—and that was when she barely took care of it. Her breasts were full, perky, and damn near perfect. Her lips were cherry red often said to be 'kissable'.

Yet if all that were true why the heck was she still single?

It wasn't something she obsessed over. She was single, what of it? Her own mentor was a single woman and she was feared and respected throughout the shinobi world. She did not need a man to survive. Often in her youth she had fawned over a certain shinobi, but what young girl didn't have someone that they went a little batty for at a young age?

The truth was that she was lonely. Yes, she could admit it. One by one her friends slowly paired off until she was one of the few people left alone. Even Naruto and Sasuke had moved on without her…but that was nothing really new anyway. Naruto had finally, _finally _opened his eyes and saw that Hinata loved him to pieces. A small part of her was jealous because she had secretly hoped Naruto would always love her. At least that meant someone cared but Sakura supposed it was all for the best.

Then Sasuke came home. Or more like Naruto and Sasuke damn near killed each other to prove their 'brotherly affection', but she didn't even like thinking about that dark period of their lives. Regardless, he was home and currently married. Surprising enough he didn't marry her. After, witnessing the battle between Naruto and Sasuke she knew that she could never, ever trust him. Not with her heart anyway. Never again. She still loved him but more like a friend that she kind of despised than anything else. She had tried dating him but she just couldn't get over the past. So in the end he had married Temari. Yes, Temari as in Gaara's sister. Sakura supposed it made sense. Sasuke desired more than anything a strong kunoichi at his side. He found that in Temari. More than that, the new Leaf kunoichi wouldn't put up with his moody shit—which is more than Sakura could ever say about herself. Ino was engaged to Genma and surprisingly enough Shikamaru had a thing going on with Kurenai, but they were keeping it quiet.

So who did that leave her with? Neji? She wasn't even on his radar, and honestly he really wasn't on hers. He was too much like Sasuke with less emo. She didn't want to make the same mistake twice. Kiba? Sakura honestly thought he'd always love Akamaru more than he would possibly ever love her and that was just a…no. Lee? Wait, Lee was in the process of wooing Tenten. So that ruled that out. There was also Chouji and Shino. There was nothing necessarily wrong with either of them. It was just that she rarely saw or spoke to either.

So Sakura was single and while she adored her close friends she didn't really want to hang around them and always feel like she was the third wheel. This was how she ended up becoming friends with Anko and believe it or not, Karin.

After Karin's capture she had pretty much willingly given them any information that they wished on Sasuke as well as Orochimaru. If it hadn't been for Karin they never would have found Sasuke and intercepted him before he could get close to Konoha. She wasn't exactly the most trusted person in Konoha (neither was Sasuke), but she got the job done.

"Haruno!" Sakura shook herself out of her daze at the sound of Anko's bellow. She just left the hospital for the day and been thinking of her pathetic excuse for a love life when she heard the woman's call. Sakura glanced over her shoulder, her eyes giving the woman a cursory glance and continued walking.

"You heard me, you bit—"

"What is it, Anko?" Sakura said cutting her off before the usual name calling began.

"We're going drinking tonight. That's what."

"Anko, don't you remember what happened the last time we went drinking?"

Anko gave Sakura a grin that if she hadn't known the woman as well as she did would have made her shiver.

"Yeah, I remember. That's why we're doing it again."

Sakura sighed. "Anko, if you'll recall, last time you got us banned from three different bars."

"You worry too much Haruno. When they say 'banned' it means don't come back for a month or so. We'll be fine."

"It's been two weeks."

"There you go worrying again."

"Forgive me for being logical."

Anko just pulled a lock of Sakura's hair and tugged her along. "Where's Karin?" Sakura asked wondering where the third of their normal trio had disappeared to.

"She's meeting us there."

Eventually, they arrived at a seedy looking bar where it looked like people came to frequent in some sort of illegal activity—knowing Anko she was one of those people. The things she had seen that woman do in their short acquaintance. Sakura shook her head. It was best not to even go down that road.

Sakura's eyes alighted on Karin in the back of the bar waving her hand to catch their attention. She noticed then that out of the three of them she was dressed the worse. Karin's flaming red hair was skillfully pulled up into a ponytail and arranged artfully around her face. She wore a black tube top and black shorts that looked more like undergarments than regular clothing. Sakura could see several men eyeing her already. Out of the corner of her eye she gave Anko a once over seeing how the woman had foregone her normal tan jacket and only wore her fishnet top. It was the first time that Sakura noticed that the woman wore nothing underneath said top. Her tan skirt fell to mid thigh—not that many people's eyes went that far after seeing her top….

"Why do you two always make sure I look the worst out of all of us? Couldn't you have at least let me go home and change first? I look like a nun slumming with prostitutes."

Anko pinched Sakura's cheek. "Aw, little Haruno wants to be a hooker, too? Isn't that cute?"

Sakura sighed realizing trying to explain to Anko that she didn't want to look like a hooker was pointless. Still, she just wished she was dressed a little…cuter. Sakura looked down at her drab pink top and shorts with a scowl. They were so aggravating.

Sakura slid into the booth beside Karin pausing momentarily to allow her to scoot over while Anko slid in across from them.

Anko looked at Karin with a scowl noticing that she had started drinking without them. "You could have waited skank." Anko snatched the drink out of Karin's hand for herself. Sakura didn't even bother to try to explain how unsanitary that was because she knew the woman had some sort of snarky comment waiting for her. Instead, she signaled to a waiter to head their way all the while ignoring the scowl that was on Karin's face.

Drinks were ordered and drunk and Sakura had to admit she was feeling pretty mellow. She was glad that Anko had come along this evening. Her thoughts would only serve to make her more and more upset had she been left alone and pretending that she wasn't really thinking about it. The evening moved along and surprisingly enough the three single friends were joined by one of Sakura's married friends.

"Temari, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, with a raised brow. Temari slid inside the booth beside Anko forcing the woman to move over. Anko scowled, but didn't argue—which was surprising. Anko always found something to argue about and she had a particular fondness for picking at Temari.

Sakura, on the other hand, got along with Temari rather well. The woman was likeable in her way, but Sakura didn't actively go out of her way to spend time with her. It just seemed really awkward to her since she used to be head over heels in love with her husband. It was her personal rule.

_Stay away from old flames and their wives. _

"I've been looking for you all evening. If I had known you were hanging with the degenerates I would have come here first." Sakura looked around her slightly amused. They were in the seediest bar in Konoha. Sakura knew that—and yet for some reason they always ended up here. It just so happened that this night they never moved on to a better place or a worse place depending upon their mood.

"Look Sand bitch—" Anko started, but Temari immediately interrupted her tapping the headband that hung around her neck.

"It's Leaf now—remember it." Temari stated, and then turned her attention to Sakura. "I need to speak with you privately.

"Anything you say to her she's just going to tell us eventually—you might as well say it now." Karin said as she brought her glass to her lips. Karin…didn't like Temari. It wasn't out of some misplaced feelings of affection for Sasuke either. No, Karin had officially joined Sakura in the 'Sasuke Uchiha is so not worth it' club. Rather, Karin didn't like Temari because she represented everything that she felt she would never be and it galled her. She was never rude to Temari—because she was afraid the woman would kick her ass, but she was never exactly pleasant, either.

Temari looked at Sakura for confirmation of these words and Sakura just shrugged. She probably would tell them everything so it wouldn't make much difference if Temari spoke to her privately or in public.

Temari rolled her eyes and began speaking. "Sasuke's worried about you." A silence settled over the table. Sakura sighed, put her elbow on the table, and her face in her hand. She pursed her lips at the words not believing them even for a millisecond.

"You mean you're worried about me."

Temari paused. "No…I mean Sasuke's worried." Sakura looked at Temari's deadly serious face and fought to hold back a snicker. She would have succeeded if Karin hadn't obviously stifled a giggle. Anko, on the other hand, didn't bother with subtlety and sprawled across the table in full blown laughter. Sakura and Karin joined her right after and glancing at the stern frown on Temari's face only made them laugh harder.

Sakura soon composed herself when she realized that Temari was in no way, shape, or form amused. Although, she couldn't say the same for her friends. It took them a bit more time.

"Okay, Temari. Tell me what's going on."

"You're single."

"I am?" The droll tone that slipped forth from her lips did nothing to help Anko compose herself nor did it lessen Temari's irritation.

"Sakura, he thinks you're still carrying a torch for him." Sakura sighed, ignoring the howls coming from her two friends. "Must we do this with them here?" Temari demanded.

"It wouldn't be an issue if you hadn't insisted upon this ridiculous conversation."

"Is it ridiculous?"

"Temari, you don't honestly think I still want your husband, do you?"

"No…but I do think you're lonely." Anko and Karin quieted down at those words and looked at Sakura whose face was expressionless. "Sasuke seems to think you want the impossible. That you're holding out for the perfect man when he doesn't exist."

"Did Sasuke really say all those words or are you expanding his thoughts?"

"He can be rather expressive when he's being a moody bitch."

"Ah, I see."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I do. Sasuke's irritating you and since you find some validity to his claim you can't just kick his ass and screw him to throw him out of his funk. You actually have to make some sort of effort to correct the problem, right?"

"Right." Temari said with a smile and a nod of her head.

"So what do you want me to do, Temari?"

"Well, this is where Sasuke and I differ. Sasuke says you need a husband—"

"You and Sasuke talk about me far too—"

"But I say you need a good, long, thorough screw."

"Who doesn't?" Anko interrupted, followed by Karin's, "Say it!"

Sakura just looked at her friends torn between laughing and hitting them. They weren't making this any easier to deal with. Especially, since she knew Temari wasn't going anywhere until she felt the issue was settled.

"And if I say I'm fine with my life just as it is."

"Then you're a liar."

Sakura and Temari stared at each other; neither willing to be the first to break eye contact.

"You can do it, Sakura! Stare her down!" Anko shouted. Sakura felt, rather than saw, several heads turn their way and knew it wouldn't be long before they were thrown out…again.

"If I wish to live a lie then it's my choice, Temari."

"What if I could find something to make you happy?" Sakura blinked startled and Temari shouted her victory causing Sakura to chuckle. With a roll of her eyes, Sakura demanded clarification to the woman's words. "I have a man in mind for you."

"Damn it, I don't want a blind date."

"A blink fuck then?"

"Temari, I'm not about to go screw some strange man!"

"Why not?" Karin and Anko asked simultaneously.

"You know…just because you two have no morals doesn't mean I don't either."

Anko frowned. "And here I thought I had been rubbing off on you. Guess I'll have to try harder."

Temari ignored them and focused on Sakura. "What if it isn't some strange man?"

"That would probably be even worse."

"Damn it, Sakura!"

"Temari you just can't come in here and expect to fix all of my 'problems'. This is my life. Not yours. Not Sasuke's. Mine. All mine. While I appreciate the sentiment I'm going to have to ask you—and your wayward husband to mind your own business." Sakura rose to her feet.

*"Oh no! You've gone and made Pinky all mad and junk." Sakura's lips curled into a snarl at the nickname which only made Anko chuckle.

"Goodnight." Sakura said and walked out of the bar.

The cool, fresh air hit her face making Sakura realize late that the bar had been filled with enough smoke to make one think there was a fire nearby. Sakura shook her head and sighed wishing for her bed so she could snuggle under the covers and forget this night had ever happened.

Sakura had barely taken two steps before she realized she wasn't alone. Her hand moved discreetly to her ninja pouch until a voice called out,

"You won't need those."

"Sasuke." Sakura said relaxing a bit, but not much. The Uchiha still made her uneasy…but that tended to happen when people wrapped their hands around your throat with the intent to choke the life out of you. Despite that, just the sight of him was still enough to make things clench low in her body. Sakura had always been the visual type of chick, a.k.a. a sucker for a pretty face. That didn't mean she had to like it.

"Sakura, is Temari in there?" Sakura nodded her head at his inquiry and took a few steps hoping that was the end of the conversation.

"Did she talk to you?"

"She did." Sakura realized then that escape was going to be no easy feat.

"And?"

"And, what?"

"Sakura." He said her name in such a way that made it seem like all his troubles were her fault.

"Sasuke." Sakura said right back knowing well that if he minded his own business her love life wouldn't be an issue. What was wrong with him anyway? The only people he even seemed to remotely care about since his return were Naruto and later on Temari. Especially, after she turned him down. He hadn't really been nice to her since. So she avoided him if at all possible—though how can you avoid someone that's stuck on the same team as you?

"Did you agree to Temari's suggestion?" Sakura could tell that he was irritated that he had to spell out the question but Sakura wasn't put on the earth to make his life easier. The sooner he realized that…the better.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it was a bad suggestion."

"You need to let go and move on."

"Let go of what?"

"Me."

"Sasuke, if you'll recall I was the one to tell you that a relationship wouldn't work out between us."

"That doesn't mean you haven't thought you were wrong."

Sakura blinked. "Wow. You're an arrogant SOB." Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but Sakura raised her hand to halt his words. "I've heard enough, Sasuke. I'm going home."

"Naruto is worried."

Suddenly everything made perfect sense to her. Of course, Naruto was worried since Naruto actually cared about her well being. However, Naruto knew her well enough to know that he couldn't force her to do anything. All the power at Naruto's fingertips and he was still a pussycat when facing her. So he sent Sasuke in his place. Sakura scowled and made a mental note that on the next mission Hinata went on she was going to put a hurting on her blonde friend. She'd wait until after Hinata was gone because she didn't want the former Hyuuga to fret.

"Then you can tell him that his concern is misplaced. I'm fine. We spoke and I am more than happy with my life."

"I won't lie for you."

"Then tell him that I'm too much of a bitch for you to deal with and leave me the hell alone."

Sakura stalked off but before she could get far she heard Sasuke yell out.

"This is what you become when you hang out with women like Mitarashi." Sakura immediately turned around and walked back to Sasuke. She extended a slender finger and poked him in the chest. It didn't matter that his body was rock hard and didn't move an inch. The gesture was meant to show her irritation at him and yet she somehow had the feeling that he thought of her as an insect—far beneath his glorious Uchiha dignity.

"Where the hell do you get off talking about my friends?"

"You call that a friend? The second you turn your back she's going to stab you in it."

"Yeah, you know a thing or two about that don't you?"

Sasuke's lips curled upwards into a snarl. "Get over it, Sakura."

"You know what Sasuke? I've gone out of my way to give you wide berth and leave you to live your life in peace. Why don't you do the same?"

For a moment Sakura didn't think he wasn't going to reply to her comment, but he surprised her by answering her. Although, she wasn't quite happy with the response she received.

"Because I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Tch. I want you to be happy."

Sakura was certain that she had never been more stunned in her life. She never thought she'd hear words about happiness escape Sasuke's lips—especially not directed her way. She supposed that this was the hard work and effort that Temari had put in to him. Sakura was certain that she would never have been able to help him reach that level. Suddenly all the anger she felt drained out of her.

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

"If you can't try to move on you should at least stop hanging around Mitarashi…and Karin." He said as an afterthought.

"You don't know anything about them."

"I know enough. Mitarashi's the type to revel in the misery of others, and she's getting off on yours and as far as Karin is concerned-."

"What about her?"

"It would just be wise to stay away from her. She's not the type of woman you can trust."

"Why not? You did."

"And in the end she turned snitch."

"And you didn't deserve it? You tried to kill her, too!" Sakura immediately snapped her mouth shut and took a calming breath. Anger was not the path to walk down when dealing with Sasuke. He was an expert at it and she was barely a novice. The best way to be able to make it to her bed would be to calm down. "Look, don't presume to know what I'm feeling Sasuke…better yet don't pretend to care. You want me to move on…then stop standing in my way."

Sakura immediately felt Sasuke's hands on her shoulders as he shook her slightly. Sakura was about to push Sasuke off her when suddenly he freed her and pushed her away causing her to stumble backwards.

"You're an idiot, Sakura."

"…"

"Sasuke!" Sasuke let out an irritated grunt when he saw his wife glaring at him with her hands perched atop her hips. The sneer on her face promise a world of pain later on this evening…and he found himself slightly looking forward to it. "Apologize."

"Why? I'd just be lying."

"Sasuke Uchiha…." Temari growled. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry my wife caught me telling you the truth."

Sakura's mouth dropped open and a snicker escaped as Temari smacked him on the back of his head.

"What did he say, Sakura?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders offhandedly.

"Nothing worth repeating."

"Don't protect him!" Temari yelled.

"Why would I?" Temari paused, thinking over those words. It didn't take her long to figure out that Sakura had come up with some sort of loophole to keep her from getting the information that she wanted.

"Of course you wouldn't protect him. That must mean you're protecting yourself." Sakura had the thought, 'Curses! Foiled again!'*

"Temari, all I want is to go home and get in the bed. Is that really too much to ask?"

Temari's eyes softened. "Look, Sakura. You saved my little brother's life—" Sakura nearly groaned at the reminder knowing she wasn't going to like what came next. "And all I want is to see his savior happy. To me, if anyone deserves to be happy it's you. Can you please just do this…for me?"

Sakura mentally applauded Temari for switching tactics. She knew herself well enough to know that if her friends were dead set on ensuring her happiness then she would fight it tooth and nail. However, the second they ask her to do something as a favor to them…she was a sucker every time.

Sakura swore softly. She really needed to stop being such a goody-two shoes.

**A/N: **

***There was this Geico commercial you may have seen where there's this pot hole that a car ran into and it started talking. (I love this commercial) so the pothole said 'Oh, no! Your tire's all flat and junk. Did I do that…' **

***This is from some old Cartoon that I can't remember for the life of me. **


	2. Friends & Dates

**Title: Eye of the Beholder**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Kaka/Saku**

**Genre: Slightly AU/ Romance/Drama**

**Chapter Two: Friends & Dates**

* * *

Kakashi Hatake was known as many things. The man of a thousand jutsu, a genius, the son of the White Fang, less than punctual, and much to his former student's dismay—a pervert, although he kept most of those tendencies in the privacy of his bedroom.

What most people didn't know was that Kakashi was rather…shy.

Any woman that he brought home _always_ made the first move. People tended to think that he was just laid back and 'cool' but such was not the case. He never knew the right thing to say to get the attention of a woman he was interested in. Yet, once they lay between his silken sheets he became everything they dreamed of. It was this that garnered him the reputation of a ladies man.

Another fact that people didn't know was that even though he had garnered this reputation there was really only one woman who had his undivided attention, but that woman was beyond his reach. He'd never do anything more than gaze at her longingly and even doing that bothered him to no end-because he could never have her.

"Ka-ka-shi!"

Kakashi raised his head out the book that he really wasn't reading as he walked down the streets of Konoha. His eyes caught sight of her chocolate hair that blew slightly in the breeze.

He raised his hand in greeting and as expected Rin latched onto his arm. There was a glint in her eye and he knew immediately that she wanted…something. Kakashi sighed inwardly. Since Obito's death he tended to give Rin everything she wanted within his power. Of course, that led to the woman being ridiculously spoiled. Rin had once loved him, but it fizzled out once she realized that he couldn't ever return her feelings-not with Obito's ghost standing between them. She had accepted it in time and the romantic feelings had transformed into something else. He thought of her as a little sister and he was sure that she felt a strong familial bond as well.

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked looking down at her.

"I need to talk to you." Kakashi frowned at the serious tone of her voice. It meant that whatever she wanted to talk to him about was serious. It made him nervous especially. Before Obito's death Rin had been a rather serious girl, but afterward she had become somewhat…flighty…and occasionally vindictive and more than a little spiteful. He supposed it was her way of coping with the grief and he couldn't fault her for it…especially since he had his own ways of dealing with it.

"What is it?"

Rin didn't answer. Instead, she just tugged him along until they arrived at his apartment. He opened the door and allowed her entrance and Rin strutted in like she owned a place. He supposed in a way she did. What was his was hers in his mind. He had no problem sharing anything with Rin. That fact didn't mean he wasn't annoyed that Rin's strut took her into his bedroom where she sprawled across his bed looking like a porn star.

"Rin." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"What? Your bed is so comfortable. How can I come in here and resist it?"

"By trying…hard."

"You're such a prude, Kakashi. Although you'd never know it given your reading material..."

"Rin, tell me the problem before I pick you up and toss you out."

"You wouldn't." He wouldn't, but that was beside the point.

"Rin."

"Fine. Fine. I'm here about your student—former student." Kakashi sighed wondering what Sasuke had done now. He wasn't the easiest person to get along with and had no problem with picking fights with whoever he tended to come across. Most times, Temari or Naruto were there to smooth over ruffled feathers but no one could be with him at all times-and that was when he usually got roped into clean-up work.

"What did Sasuke do now?"

"Sasuke? I'm not here about Sasuke."

"Naruto?" Because surely if Sasuke wasn't the problem then it had to be Naruto. Although, Naruto was currently a village favorite and typically people didn't complain about him like they used to. He was the golden boy of Konoha. He could do no wrong.

"No…the other one, Haruno."

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked incredulously. Yes, Kakashi was well versed in the temper of Sakura Haruno, but he as well as the rest of the villagers accepted the fact that she was a mini-Tsunade and got over it. It was the only issue that Kakashi knew that she had and it had never caused a problem before so…what was the problem now?

"Yes, Sakura. I need you to go talk to her."

"About?" Kakashi prodded gently.

"About getting a man."

"About getting a—wait, what?" Kakashi face paled when he realized the words that had just exited Rin's mouth. She couldn't seriously be asking him to talk to Sakura about that…not when he-

"Ka-ka-shi!"

Kakashi held up his hands warding off his former teammate when she rose on her knees on his bed and gave him a rather dangerous look. The last time she had given him that look he had spent a week in the hospital. He had been so pissed. She knew how much he hated hospitals. Yet he forgave her time and time again. "Rin, I don't get involved in my student's love lives. I wouldn't even know how to begin—"

"Kakashi, working with her has become a rather hellish nightmare."

"What does that have to do with her getting a…man?" Rin scowled when Kakashi said the word 'man' like he was holding up a pair of someone else's dirty underwear.

"It will get her out of her funk and out of everyone's asses at the hospital. She needs something to distract her from work. It's like it's her whole life!" Disgusted, Rin rolled her eyes. "The only person I know who has a chance of talking some sense into her is you. You'll do this for me, please Kakashi. Please? You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

Rin blinked her large mocha eyes in his direction and Kakashi suddenly realized that this was a battle he was going to lose. You'd think he'd be used to it by now.

"Rin…I don't even know anyone who would—" Well, that wasn't exactly true, but he didn't think it would be wise to share _that _information with Rin. She never took it too well when someone took up time of his that she felt rightfully belonged to her. Sometimes, he felt like the woman was his child even though they were so close in age.

"Anyone would do. _Anyone." _

"Rin…"

"Please." It was the please that did it. The amount of sincerity that she poured into that one word struck a chord in him. Kakashi sighed and relented.

"Alright."

Rin squealed and launched herself into his arms as she was wont to do when she got her way. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her, giving her a quick hug before she flounced out of his apartment.

She always had been like a breeze. Quick to come, quick to leave.

:::

He had a key to her apartment, but he was reluctant to use it. He didn't like the thought of invading her privacy. He knew she was inside and yet she wasn't coming to answer the door. It worried him a bit. Sakura always answered the door when he stopped by. He could see clearly in his mind's eye her smile but most times a scowl that would grace her lips at his sudden appearances on her doorstep.

After a bout of indecision he decided to use his key and opened the door just to make sure she was okay.

The door swung open without a sound and the room was encased in darkness. He moved forward silently not sensing her presence in one of the outer rooms. He headed towards her bedroom and noticed the bedroom door was ajar. Without a second thought, he stepped into the room and let out a sigh of relief to find her sound asleep in her bed. He turned to put off the dreaded conversation that he had promised Rin he'd have until the morning.

He would have left then but Sakura chose that moment to shift in her bed. The blankets fell away from her body revealing a smooth ivory thigh. He had no idea that Sakura had legs like that. Yes, he saw her portions of her legs on a regular basis yet this was different. Her leg was exposed all the way up to her…was she wearing any underwear? Kakashi shook his head quickly. He had been trying and failing not to conjure up images of how her body would look. Still, nothing he could imagine could compare to sight before him. Her legs were beautiful and he wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

Kakashi unconsciously took a step forward. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail off her face giving him the prime opportunity to study it. Sakura's long lashes brushed against her face. Her lips were parted slightly and were rosy as if she had just been kissed. The strange thing was what he found the most fascinating was her ear. It twitched slightly as she dreamt her sweet dreams. It made Kakashi's lips curve upward into a rare smile.

She was so beautiful.

He definitely wasn't getting any sleep tonight. At least not after a long, cold shower...or two.

"Sensei?" He heard her voice whisper. Kakashi's attention snapped to her eyes seeing that they were hazy and yet still they were focused upon him. In an odd moment of panic Kakashi's fingers moved swiftly allowing him to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura's eyes stared at the place where he had once been for a moment or two longer before her eyes drifted to sleep once more.

:::

"I had the weirdest dream last night."

Karin looked at Sakura curiously. Sakura was on her lunch break at the hospital and Karin happened to drop by so the two of them decided to have lunch together. It wasn't an unusual occurrence. She typically spent more time with Karin than she did Anko. For some reason she seemed to be able to relate to her better. Perhaps it was their age. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I dreamed that my sensei was watching over me. Like a guardian angel or something. Made me feel all warm and fuzzy."

"You dream about your sensei and he's only a guardian angel? Sakura, you're freaking dull."

"Screw you, Karin."

"Get screwed, Sakura."

"Oh, so you're obsessed with my sex life now, too."

"Not really. It's just that it's the easiest way to pick at you and I like cheap shots."

"I suppose cheap shots from a cheap chick-" Sakura allowed her voice to trail off and an evil grin stretched across her lips. Karin pushed Sakura slightly but Sakura only laughed.

"So, have you decided what you're going to do about your Uchiha friends?"

"I'm going out on a date."

Karin stared at her surprised yet amused. "You're joking?" When Sakura didn't even come close to smiling Karin still felt the need to verify. "Seriously?"

Sakura nodded not trusting herself to not start ranting about the whole situation.

"How the heck did they manage to convince you to go anywhere near the opposite sex?"

"You know, I do meet a guy every now and again."

"You do?" Karin asked skeptically.

"You really suck, Karin." Karin brushed off her words like a grain of salt.

"So, who is he?"

"I don't know. According to Temari it's really going to be a 'blind date'. So in the end if things don't work out…we can both escape."

"How so?"

"We're both going in henge."

"…so you won't know if he's an ug-mo or not?"

"Ug-mo?"

"A freak. The eighth world wonder. You know, the type of man that when the lights are off he can work that ass so well you won't be able to walk straight for days, but when the lights come on you can't look at him for fear of being blinded. In other words…ugly."

"And you couldn't have just said ugly to start with?"

"Nope."

Sakura didn't even bother to argue with her knowing the intelligence of the conversation would dip to none. "No, I won't know if he's ugly or not—and if we're compatible it shouldn't matter."

"You are such a liar."

"How so?"

"Sakura, I know you like pretty boys."

"I really don't have a preference. A good man is a good man."

"And an ugly man is an ugly man." Sakura opened her mouth to argue, but Karin wouldn't let her. "No worries, Sakura. Go on your date and don't worry about what he looks like. The odds are you won't even like him in the first place so what he looks like won't matter, at all."

Sakura couldn't argue with that logic because she was certain it was true.

:::

A smile graced Sakura's lips as she parted ways with Karin and caught a glimpse of her old sensei. "Kakashi!" Sakura called out.

Kakashi turned and waved at her and slowed his gait allowing her to catch up.

"Sakura how's my favorite student?"

Sakura's lips raised a wry grin. "Favorite?"

"Ah, well close enough." Sakura rolled her eyes not even offended in the least. She had made her peace with certain issues about Kakashi a long time ago and had come to accept the man for who he was.

"I've had better days, but otherwise I'm good."

"Really?"

Sakura looked up at Kakashi and frowned. "Why? You've heard otherwise?" Kakashi looked at Sakura's narrowed eyes and was glad for the mask that shielded most of his face. She'd get nothing but a blank stare out of him this way. He was _not _going to let her rough him up—even if she was pretty when she was angry.

"Should I have?" Kakashi asked instead to divert her attention. He took note of how her shoulders slumped and her eyes drifted to the ground.

"Have I seemed…unhappy to you?"

Sakura suddenly raised her green eyes bore in to his lone one. They were looking for the truth. It was in that moment that he realized that he she trusted him to be honest with her. It pleased him and yet it placed a great burden on his shoulders as well. Kakashi sighed realizing someone else had already spoken to her about her behavior lately. He supposed that was good because it meant he didn't have to. Loopholes were a wonderful thing.

"Sakura, I think the most important thing is to ask yourself if you are truly happy—and be honest. No one's going to truly know the answer but you. If you are happy then screw what other people think…but if you aren't then perhaps you should grab the bull by horns and do something about it." Sakura stood with him in a moment of contemplative silence before she threw him a smile that sped up his pulse.

"Thanks. I really appreciate that, Sensei." Sakura stepped a little closer to Kakashi and rose on her toes to place a quick kiss on his cheek for turning to make her back to the hospital.

"Sakura!" Kakashi called out to her retreating form. Sakura turned and looked back in askance, a slight smile on her face that quickened Kakashi's heart rate. "I'd prefer it if you called me Kakashi." Sakura's smile turned slightly mischievous.

"I know…Sensei."

:::

He found himself cornered a short while later by a rather aggressive Uchiha.

"I need a favor, Hatake."

There was something in Temari's tone of voice that made him slightly nervous. He didn't think for one second that he was going to like her request and it turned out…he was right. What was it with women these days cornering him and asking him for bits of his time?

"What can I help you with, Temari?" Kakashi said his eye creasing slightly hiding his anxiety.

"I have this friend—" Kakashi's face immediately sobered. "She needs to get out, have a good time, and—"

"I'm not your guy."

"I'm not asking you." Temari said, rolling her eyes and folding her arms across her chest. "I don't think Sakura would appreciate me setting her up with her teacher."

"Sakura?"

"Yes, she agreed to let me hook her up on a blind date, but the guy I wanted to set her up with…well it fell through and I was wondering if you have any friends who'd be willing to go. I told her they'd both go in henge just in case things don't work out for one of them there would be no hard feelings and all. Do you know any decent guys in this town who'd be interested?"

Kakashi stared at Temari for a while, irritated. Yes, he knew several guys that would be interested, but would he suggest them? Hell, no. Just the thought of them anywhere near Sakura made him want to—

"Are you okay, Kakashi? You seem a little off."

"What?" Kakashi asked coming to his senses. "Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking over your request."

"And?" Temari asked, raising an inquiring brow. Kakashi didn't know what possessed him to do it or maybe he did know and was just unable to acknowledge the answer to himself.

"I do know someone. Shall I run the idea by him?"

"Yes, and don't tell him it's Sakura. Tell him to meet her in front of Ichiraku ramen at six o'clock in two days."

"Ichiraku, six o'clock, two days. Okay."

"And don't forget to tell him to go in henge. It is a blind date."

:::

This was very probably wrong. Kakashi thought as he stood in henge in front of Ichiraku Ramen waiting for Sakura to arrive. His initial thoughts had been to go on the date, act like an ass and have Sakura walk out and hope that one day, some day she would actually 'see' him. Then a stray thought struck him. Why did the date have to go wrong? This could be the perfect opportunity for them to see if they were compatible-the perfect chance for him to show her that he was the one for her. Or maybe show himself that he was a foolish old man who had no business desiring his ex-student.

And so that was why Kakashi stood in front of Ichiraku nervous beyond all belief waiting for the woman to arrive.

She arrived just when he was about to leave. He had almost talked himself out of the whole mess, but the second she arrived it was like his whole world tilted. She was in henge like they had agreed, but her eyes remained the same. He'd know those emerald eyes anywhere. She wore this pretty red number that made her move beyond beautiful and deep in to breathtakingly captivating.

"Hi, are you Kaori?" She asked him with a slight smile on her face.

Kakashi smiled back and nodded. "And you are Mai."

"Yes." Sakura replied.

"Shall we go?" Kakashi asked holding out his arm to her.

Sakura took the offered arm and said, "Let's."

Sakura didn't know what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't the evening she had ahead of her. They went for a walk through Konoha and just…talked about any and everything. There wasn't the littlest bit of pressure on her. It was like he was just there to have a good time. It really didn't feel like they were on a date. It was just like two old friends talking-and that was what made it so nice.

"What's your most embarrassing moment?" Kakashi asked causing Sakura to blanch a little and then laugh. Sakura waved her hand.

"You don't want to know that."

"Oh, but I do. You don't seem like the type to have many embarassing moments so-"

Sakura laughed. "You'd be amazed, really. In truth, I had two that were on equal standing. The first was when I had just become a genin. My teacher had this test where we had to retrieve bells from his waist. Well, at that point in my life I was in mad crazy love with one of my teammates—and he knew it. So he pretended to be him—only he was dying."

"Oh? And what did you do?"

"What else could I do? I passed out. He scared me half to death. Once I woke up and realized it was a genjutsu then well you can imagine I was feeling rather sheepish."

Kakashi chuckled at the memory inwardly pleased that it was a memory that invovled him, but he'd never tell her that.

"And the other?"

Sakura flushed and looked away from him. "Let's just say it involves a rather perverted jutsu..."

Kakashi raised a brow. "Now I have to know."

Sakura shook her head laughing. "Sorry, I can't color your view of me this soon in the relationship."

Kakashi thought about pressing the issue, but changed his mind. Instead, he simply chuckled and said, "Alright, I'll let you get by with that just this once."

"I really appreciate it." Sakura said wryly. The traveled a while in silence that wasn't the least bit uncomfortable. In fact, it felt just right. Sakura had always mused that in a good relationship a comfortable silnce would be a blessed thing. There was no tension or awkwardness at all between. They just simple were...

"What's your do over moment?" Sakura inquired.

"My what?"

"You know if you could go back in time and change something in your past what would you change?" Kakashi frowned knowing immediately what he'd go back and change. "Too personal?" Sakura asked when he didn't respond immediately. "You don't have to answer."

"No. It's fine." Kakashi sighed. "A close friend of mine died because I hesitated to take action. If I could go back then…"

Sakura lightly squeezed his arm halting his words. "I understand."

Kakashi nodded his head grateful that she didn't press for details and then realized that if he had pushed her earlier then perhaps she would have pushed him. He was suddenly grateful that he had the foresight to let things be. "What about you? What's your do-over moment?"

"I mistreated a friend. If I could go back I'd treat him better."

"Do you love him?"

"Like a brother." Sakura clarified and Kakashi immediately knew she was speaking of Naruto.

"Do you treat him well now?"

"Better than before. A lot better than before."

"Good."

:::

Kaori intrigued Sakura. It wasn't the best date that she had gone on—unfortunately Sasuke still held the world record for that; nor was it the worst. But something about the time they spent together…she couldn't get him off her mind.

She had been certain that date was going to be a disaster after she saw his henge. He could have picked something a little more realistic. His hair was as dark as his eyes and it hung loose framing his face. Every time he smiled Sakura felt an unfamiliar tug in her heart. It was probably a sin to have a smile like that—real or unreal.

Still, no one looks as good as Kaori's henge. When she finally saw what he looked like disappointment was inevitable.

At this point it didn't matter, though. She was going to see him again because she liked him. He was a decent guy who was rather witty if not a bit odd, but she didn't mind too much. It was…entertaining. So she was going to see whether or not there was something between them.

And if perhaps, maybe they could be happy together.


	3. Trust & Betrayal

**Title: Eye of the Beholder**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: KakaSaku**

**Chapter Title: Trust & Betrayal**

**A/N: A few years back I heard my niece in her room trying and trying to play this tune on her guitar. After a while she finally got it and came to me sat on the floor and played a song for me. As she sang the lyrics I laughed and laughed because the song was like the greatest thing ever to me. The name of the song was 'The Cat Came Back'. The tune of the song, well, I can't find a better version of the song than the version my niece sang to me, but you'll probably need to hear it to get the full effect. **

"So, how was the date?" Sakura looked at Temari's curious face and sighed. She couldn't even go to the market without being harassed. Maybe she could do without food for a few more days and just make a run for it…

Sakura's stomach grumbled and she cursed it for it's practicality.

"It was fine." Sakura replied vaguely hoping that the lack of details would drive Temari away—only it wasn't that simple.

"Oh." Temari said after a while. "So it didn't work out. Do you want me to find someone else?" Sakura looked at Temari as if she had grown another head. The woman was like a dog with a bone. She wouldn't let go until she felt Sakura was sufficiently happy. Sakura scowled.

"That won't be necessary."

"But—"

"Temari, I did as you asked. I went on the date. Now please just let it go."

Temari studied Sakura's face sensing that she was hiding something. Sakura looked back at her blankly but Temari had seen that look on Sasuke's face long enough to know it meant _something_. "You're going on a second date with him, aren't you?"

Sakura grimaced and briefly thought about lying. The image of Temari finding another man popped into her head and she disregarded it immediately. "What of it?"

"What do you mean what of it? That means you have to tell me all about you first date! What's his name?"

"Kaori."

Temari stared at her for a second or two puzzled. The former sand ninja racked her brain searching for a face to attach to the name but to no avail. "I haven't heard of any ninja named Kaori."

"Mmm. That's probably because it's an assumed name."

"You mean, he didn't tell you his real name after the date." Temari was obviously aghast and more than a little angry. The fact amused Sakura because the mystery of Kaori would force Temari to mind her business—for a while.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I didn't want to know it."

Temari stared at Sakura for a moment then shook her head. "Sakura, how can you have a relationship with someone if you don't know their name?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and gave Temari a carefree smile. "I don't know, but I'll manage somehow. Now if you'll excuse me I have some shopping to do. I'm sure you do as well."

Temari scowled at Sakura's rapidly retreating form. And while Sakura was walking away she wondered why—if Temari had set her up on the date in the first place—why didn't she know who he was?

:::

"Who is it?"

Kakashi looked up from his book into Temari's face. From the looks of it she had been chasing him down for quite some time given her disheveled state. She was very probably irritated with him. Kakashi had to fight back the smile.

"Who is who?"

"Don't be coy, Hatake. Who did you set Sakura up with?"

"I'm under the impression that either she doesn't know yet or she doesn't want you to know. Either way why should I tell you?"

Kakashi looked at Temari curiously wondering how she'd reply to that. "Because he wouldn't have gotten the date in the first place if it wasn't for me." Kakashi raised his hand and rubbed his chin. She had a point there but still it wasn't enough for him to tell her that _he _went on the date with Sakura.

"Not good enough."

"They're going on a second date. For Sakura that's something." Temari argued but Kakashi simply smiled at the reminder. Yes, they were going on a second date.

:::

They had been going out for a couple of months now and Sakura had long since dropped her henge revealing to Kaori who she was. She remembered how he smiled at her once she had told him the truth and she had nearly melted into a puddle of goo at his feet.

She hadn't exactly expected him do the same right then, but she silently admitted to herself that it would have been nice if he had. She didn't push it, though-especially since he asked her to give him a little more time. She would give him the time while she sorted out her feelings for her although every now and again she felt the need to harass him about it.

She straddled his lap giving him a pout that she knew he found irresistable. "Kaori, what are you hiding under that henge? When will I see your true face?"

He blinked at the question, then chuckled, and the chuckle turned into full fledged laughter. Sakura hit him on the chest angry that he was laughing at her and she didn't know why.

"Sakura," He said in between kisses after he had composed himself, "Just give me a little more time. You trust me don't you? You know I wouldn't deliberatly set out to hurt you."

"Yes, Kaori. I know."

"Then trust me."

"Okay."

:::

They had been drinking pretty heavily—they being Karin and Anko- but surprisingly enough they hadn't been kicked out of the bar yet. They were discussing Sakura's love life. Not an unusual topic but even more so now that Kaori was in her life. She had just delivered some stunning news and Sakura was certain that it was moments before they were thrown out of their first bar of the night.

"What do you mean? You still don't know what the infamous Kaori looks like?" Anko yelled incredulously. Kaori was out of town on a mission and suddenly Sakura realized that she hadn't hung out with her girls in quite some time. She felt a little guilty about spending all her freetime with Kaori and just dropping them like that so she had sought them out.

"No, I don't."

"And you're just going to let him get away with that?" Karin asked.

"You still don't know his real name, either, do you?" When Sakura didn't reply Anko slammed her hands on the table and leaned forward close to Sakura's face. The putrid smell of alcohol filled Sakura's nostrils but she didn't lean back or show any sign of disgust. That typically made Anko worse. "You know what this means, right?"

"He doesn't trust you." Karin piped up and Sakura flinched at the words.

"Oh no, Karin it's far worse that than. Trust can be earned in time, but why would he be worried about Sakura knowing what he looks like anyway?"

Karin's eyes widened with realization, "He looks like foot and ass."

"Exactly!" Anko yelled and jumped to her feet. Sakura covered her face with her hands knowing something bad was about to happen. Still, she couldn't resist taking a peek out of her hands only to see Anko moving towards the stage in the club they were frequenting and then whispering something in the ear of the jazz player's ear. Said man grabbed a guitar and began strumming notes. The tune was actually pretty catchy in it's simplicity- enough so that Anko had her full attention.

Sakura didn't know what she expected Anko to do but she certainly didn't expect to hear her start singing. Her voice—even while intoxicated was sultry and sexy. Sakura would have been heavily impressed…if the lyrics themselves hadn't pissed her off.

"_Old lady Uchiha had problems at home_

_Her husband just wouldn't leave Haruno alone"_

Karin burst out laughing at the double entendre and Sakura covered her face once more. How many people knew her in this place? There was a reason Sakura usually never went to nice place with Karin and Anko. She silently prayed that neither Temari nor Sasuke heard about this night.

"_He tried and he tried to find that girl a guy_

_But no one would take her and he couldn't figure out why"_

Sakura tried to stand but Karin grabbed her arm and forced her to sit. "Come on, Sakura. You know she's just kidding around. I thought you had relaxed quite a bit since 'Kaori' was hittin' that on a regular basis."

"_But he found an ug-mo to take her away_

_He found an ug-mo; he thought she would be happy_

_So he found an ug-mo, because ug-mos never go away"_

"Karin, I'm going to kill that bitch and you too if you don't stop laughing." She had heard this tired crap before. Something about ugly men would never leave you and would love you unconditionally. It was a load of crock yet it was beginning to make her uneasy.

"_Do do do doop need a bag…for his head do do do doop need a bag…for his head"_

It was at this point that anxiety began to churn in Sakura's belly. It didn't matter or not she knew what Kaori looked like. She loved him—the person inside. She was not that superficial. She could wait until he was ready to reveal who he was. It wasn't a problem. 

"_They put on the pressure to get Haruno down the isle_

_They used dirty tricks like it was goin' out of style_

_And convinced poor Haruno to go out on a date_

_She wouldn't know what he looked like until it was too late"_

But what if he was ugly? Sakura thought looking at Karin's slumped over figure. The wench was still laughing controllably. Karin was right. She did like pretty men. What if he was truly ugly? What if once Kaori dropped his oh-so-beautiful henge that it was over between them?

"_Sasuke found an ug-mo to take her away_

_He found an ug-mo; he thought she would be happy_

_So he found an ug-mo, 'cause ugo-mos never go away"_

_Do do do doop need a bag for his head, do do do doop need a bag for his head_

_She gave up her heart before she found out the truth_

_Her boyfriend was so ugly that, that—_aw crap I can't think of a word that rhymes with truth? Karin, are there any words that rhyme with truth?

"Camel poop?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Anko shrugged.

"_Her boyfriend was so ugly that he looked like camel poop_

_They had ugly babies and to this very day_

_Every ugly child you see have come from Haruno's waaaayyyyyy_

_Cause she married an ug-mo that took her away_

_She married an ugo-mo; they thought she would be happy_

_Cause she married an ug-mo, cause ug-mos never go away_

_Do do do doop need a bag…for his head do do do doop need a bag…for his head_

It was official. She hated those sluts.

:::

"Kaori…"

"Hm?"

"When are you going to drop your henge?" Kakashi looked up at Sakura's face surprised. Her feet were in his lap and he had been running his fingers over them tickling them lightly. Sakura made an attempt to squirm away from his hands, but to no avail.

Quite some time had passed since Sakura had dropped her henge yet the fear of losing her once she found out his identity was ever present with him.

"Sakura, do you trust me?"

"I do, Kaori, but—"

"Do you care for me?"

"Yes."

"Then give me a little more time. It's all I ask."

Sakura sighed. "Will you at least tell me your real name?"

Kakashi just smiled and Sakura groaned knowing him well enough to know what that smile meant.

:::

"At this point Sakura you just need to find out yourself."

"What? Karin I can't do that. Kaori will reveal who he is to me in time. That would be a betrayal of his trust."

"Will he, really?" Karin asked in a manner that reluctantly made Sakura begin to doubt Kaori. At Sakura's wavering expression Karin plunged onward. "Look, he stays over at night, right?"

"Sometimes."

"Then this is your opportunity. He probably can't hold a henge all night. Just turn on the lights when you're sure he's asleep and take a peek."

"And what if he can hold it all night. What if he's that powerful?"

"There are only a handful of ninjas who could possibly do what you just said and most of them are on your team—and since they're married. Hey wait. What if it is one of your teammates and they just want some nookie on the side? It sounds like something Sasuke would do." Both women scowled. "And from what I hear Naruto has always loved you…you could be an adulteress and not know it."

"Infidelity and Naruto just don't go together." Sakura said wryly.

"Still, it never hurts to check. If he is able to hold the henge all night just disrupt it and put it back once you've taken your peek."

"Karin, I really shouldn't."

"No, Sakura. You really should. Anko told me that the idea is almost full proof. You need to know what he looks like."

To that Sakura said nothing.

:::

Sakura's face paled when she stared at the positive sign on the stick in her hand. She was pregnant and she couldn't deny it to herself anymore. Was it possible to love a child this much before it was even born? Sakura's arms wrapped around her midsection tightly.

She had to tell Kaori.

Karin words ran through Sakura's mind and she made an attempt to push them away but found herself unable to. She'd tell Kaori she was pregnant tonight and if he didn't show her his face then she'd…she'd….

:::

Something was on her mind. Kakashi noted from the way she moved about her apartment and glancing at him nervously. He thought to prod her a bit, but only figured that would make the situation worse. Instead, he sought to calm her in ways that would distract her and maybe relax her a bit. Like by wrapping her in his arms and holding her close.

Sakura practically melted into his arms and Kakashi suddenly felt a peace that was simply blissful. A sigh escaped her and she unconciously tried to snuggle a bit closer to the man. He chuckled at her actions and Sakura smiled at the sound. The words thereafter slipped out of her mouth before her mind regsitered she had said them.

"Kaori, I'm pregnant." Kakashi blinked surprised at Sakura's words.

"Pregnant?" Kakashi said pulling her away from him and looking down into her eyes searching for the truth of her words. Sakura simply nodded her head. A laugh slipped out before Kakashi could stop himself and Sakura soon found herself wrapped in his arms and being carried to her bedroom.

"Kaori, can I see your face now? We're starting a family now so…"

Kakashi kissed her lips effectively silencing her. "Not yet, Sakura. Just a little more time."

Sakura said nothing.

:::

He was asleep. Sakura was certain of it. The steady rise an fall of his chest was generally a tell-tale sign. Sakura lay in the bed debating whether or not she should do this. Then Sakura remembered the life that was growing inside her and that she didn't know two essential things about it's father. Her face grim with determination Sakura then slipped out of the bed and turned on a nearby lamp. The dim light filled the room and Sakura immediately turned her head towards Kaori. She moved back towards the bed crawling on top of it and peering down at his face.

His face hadn't changed. Alarm wormed it's way into her heart. That must mean he could hold the henge even in his sleep. Karin's words about one of the few powerful ninja who were able to do so. Bile rose to her throat at the thought of Sasuke lying in her bed in henge—at the thought of carrying his child when he was married to another woman.

Sasuke would be enthusiastically happy about that. She was just another woman to help him repopulate his clan. Angry tears filled her eyes as she reached out to touch his face in order to dispel the henge.

The funny thing was that the henge didn't really dispel.

His face remained the same only a scar appeared over his left eye. Sakura stared at Kaori confused. His face was the same. This was actually Kaori's face and she still didn't have a clue as to who he was. Was his name really and truly Kaori?

He was gorgeous, simply gorgeous. Sakura took the opportunity to look him over once more. His nose was straight and perfect. His chin held a cleft in that gave his face character. His cheekbones were high giving him an almost feminine beauty that was tapered down by the scar that covered his left eye.

He had a henge over his left eye? But why? Was the scar something he was ashamed of? She was certain that it was something that he acquired in battle which was nothing at all to be ashamed of. Before Sakura could stop herself she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Kaori's lips. A kiss that turned more heated as he was pulled from the depths of his slumber. Sakura pulled away from him a little noting the small smile that appeared on his face afterwards. It was then that Sakura looked at the whole picture.

She had been so focused on Kaori's 'face' that she hadn't looked at him completely. The gray hair filled her vision.

Gray hair.

Left-eyed scar.

Sharingan.

Gray hair.

Left-eyed scar.

Sharingan.

Gray hair.

Left-eyed scar.

Sharingan.

"Kakashi." Sakura whispered.

His whole body froze and he stared at her face for a brief moment…before he disappeared.

:::

"Naruto, have you seen Kakashi?" Naruto took one look at Sakura's distraught face, disheveled hair, and tear stains and was immediately alarmed. She looked like she had been up all night crying her heart out.

"No. Why? Sakura what's wrong?"

"I have to find him. I can't find him! I've looked all over this damned village and he's nowhere to be found. It's just not possible for someone to disappear off the face of the earth so quickly!"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke who shrugged clueless. "Sakura, tell me what's going on. I'll help you."

"I messed up Naruto. I really messed up. Do you know who would know where he is?"

It was Sasuke who answered her surprising Sakura thoroughly. "Rin—his old teammate. If anyone knows where he is, she will."

"Thank you, Sasuke. Thank you so much." Sakura turned to run out of the restaurant but paused turning back to Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

"Aa." Sasuke said turned a bored look her way.

"I recently thought some very ugly and nasty things about you. I thought you would do despicable things that would hurt me very much. I'm sure you know by now that my opinion of you wasn't very high."

"Tch."

"But I was wrong…" Sakura, noticing a smirk that was started to form on his lips, added quickly, "to a very small degree." She thereafter dashed out the restaurant oblivious to Naruto's laughter.

:::

Rin looked at the woman who had all but pushed her out of her place in Kakashi's heart with distaste that she didn't bother to conceal. The girl didn't deserve Kakashi—not even a little bit. She couldn't understand what he had actually seen in the girl in the first place. Mostly, though Rin was angry at herself. She wondered if she hadn't asked Kakashi to find someone to get the roseate wench out of her hair would any of this have happened.

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Please, I just need to apologize."

"So you can make yourself feel better? There's no way."

"Please, I'm begging you. Just tell me where to find him."

Rin stared at Sakura with narrowed eyes noting that the girl looked like she hadn't had a wink of sleep said, "I have to pull a double at the hospital today." She had the afternoon and night shift and she really didn't want to go. The young kunoichi had just provided her with a well needed opportunity. "My shift starts in a few hours. Take my place and if you're able to make it back here once you're done then I'll tell you where he is."

Sakura, with hope alight in her eyes, nodded her head quickly and went home and prepared herself for work.

:::

She was going to kill someone if she kept up at this rate. Her focus was shot with worrying about Kakashi, the baby, and what his disappearance meant for their relationship. This typically meant that she was by no means giving her patients one hundred percent—not that she could give anything a hundred percent at this point since she was behaving like the walking dead at the lack of sleep.

Thankfully, her co-workers were the best thing ever created. They shooed her off bidding her to go take a nap and come back when she felt a little better. Sleep was really the best thing for her because rest renewed her determination to set things right.

:::

Rin scowled inwardly at Haruno Sakura who looked a lot better now than she did before she started her shift. Why did she look so rested? She was supposed to be so exhausted that she collapsed as soon as her shift ended.

Well, this time she'd ensure that Sakura wasn't able to complete her task.

"Will you tell me where he is, now?"

"I will, but first, there's a kimono that I've been wanting for sometime now. It's sold by a merchant who goes by the name of Yamada Ryu. It's gold with a white obi. It's the most magnificent one there. You can't miss it. Bring it to me and then I'll tell you where Kakashi is."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Rin, but nodded and left the woman's home.

:::

"Where you headed to?" Sakura glanced at Temari and nearly groaned. The last thing she wanted was to deal with Temari today. She loved Temari. She really did, but now just wasn't the time.

"I'm going to the market buy a kimono from this merchant Yamada Ryu."

"Yamada Ryu? Are you serious?" Sakura frowned at Temari's incredulity.

"Yes, why?"

"That man is an avid hater of kunoichi. I personally think it's because he got done in by one. He'll never sell you anything."

"What? But I really need this kimono!"

Temari looked at her giving her a sly grin. "For a date with you-know-who?"

Sakura rolled her eyes sick and tired of people meddling in her love life. Her words were like rubbing salt in the wound that Kaori—_Kakashi _was gone. "I don't have time for this."

"Ah, get your panties out of that knot. Look, he goes to lunch at noon everyday. His wife takes over the shop during those hours. Go then. It's when I always do."

Sakura sighed feeling like she was continuously making an ass out of herself lately. "Thanks Temari. Sorry for being—"

"It's no problem. I understand. Bitch mode falls upon all of us every now and then." Temari waved and walked off leaving Sakura to handle her business in peace.

:::

Rin stared at the kimono wondering how the hell Sakura had gotten it. She had spent the last few months trying to get the crusty old man in that shop to sell her this kimono and she had even sent a few friends in to get in for her thinking he just had it out for her.

Rin was really starting to detest the girl. To think that Kakashi had actually confessed to loving her! Rin was not going to put up with this girl being a part of their lives forever.

"I've given you the dress so tell me where I can find Kakashi."

Rin moved her chocolate tresses and tucked them behind her ear.

"I'll tell you but first—"

"No, but firsts! I'm sick of this. Tell me where he is or so help me I will beat the answer out of you!" Sakura took a step forward, fists glowing with charka. Rin looked down at her hands briefly before looking back up at Sakura.

"You know, you were the one that didn't trust him, that didn't have faith in him, and yet you come here to me brandishing threats? If you want to find him, then do it on your own and leave me out of it. I won't be your middle woman."

Sakura ground her teeth together staring at the woman that she would willingly kill if she had not been a loyal kunoichi of Konoha.

"Fine. What do you want this time?"

Rin smiled.

:::

Walking through ANBU training grounds was like walking to your death. Yet that is exactly what Rin asked her to do in order to pass some information on to Morino Ibiki. Sakura stood before the gates with dread in the pit of her stomach. The training sessions on those grounds were nothing if not intense.

It was just like getting in between Naruto and Sasuke when they were fighting. She had done that once. She really never intended on doing something so foolish a second time.

"What are you doing here ugly?"

Sakura turned and glared at Sai who smiled back at her. "I need to give a message to Ibiki. He's on the training grounds."

"No, he's not. He's in the torture and interrogation division."

"Are you sure?"

"I just saw him. He is also always there at this time of day."

Sakura glanced back at the training ground then at Sai then back and the training grounds. She then proceeded to wrap her arms around her stomach protectively.

"Is that general information?" Sakura asked trying to keep her voice simply curious and not let any anger leak through.

"No, but even if he was on the training grounds you know you're not allowed to enter."

"Why?"

"Because they're training." Sai said simply. "You could die if you wander in their haphazardly.

"Thank you, Sai—for stopping me."

:::

"Message delivered. Where is Kakashi?"

"Well…"

"Just tell me where he is! I've had enough of your petty games! Isn't it enough that you tried to have me killed?"

"I never did any such thing."

"You sent me to an ANBU training grounds when you damn well know—"

"I never sent you to the ANBU training grounds. I said he was _near _the training grounds."

"You bitch."

"Right back at you."

"Tell me where he is!"

"You don't deserve him! I'll never help you!"

"Oh? And who does? You? If he wanted you he would have had you by now. He's—"

"We're not like that." Rin spat. "Not that it's any of _your_ business. He left you. The two of you are over and done with and I say good riddance. You didn't have any faith in him. You didn't trust him. All he asked was for you to wait a little while give him the chance to tell you the truth, but you couldn't do that."

"I didn't have faith in him? _He _didn't have faith in _me. _I _love _Kaori, Kakashi—whoever the hell he is! I waited for him to tell me the truth, but for reasons unknown to me he wouldn't do it. But that doesn't matter because I forgive him because I love him and I will hope that he can forgive me as well. But he will have the opportunity to tell me himself where I stand in all this. And I will not, I _will not_ let anyone stand in my way of getting to him. Not my friends, not _his _friends, not him, not anyone. So you have one more chance _Rin_ to tell me where he is peacefully or this time I will use force and nothing you say can change my mind. Am I clear?"

Rin arched a brow at her rage filled face and rolled her eyes. Before she could tell the woman to go to hell she collapsed on the ground in front of her. Rin stared at her unmoving form for a moment or two before she scowled.

"Well, hell." Rin muttered. "Now I have to take her to the hospital."

:::

"She's what?"

"In the hospital, Kakashi."

"What happened? Is she alright?"

"Why should I tell you anything? I thought it was over between the two of you."

"Rin." Kakashi said sternly and Rin rolled her eyes.

"If you want to know how she is go see her yourself. Why must you always torture yourself like this?"

"You don't know anything about it."

"I only know what you tell me, Kakashi—and what she's told me. She's wrong. You're wrong, and there's a small possibility that I'm wrong too, but whatever. Go find her. Talk to her."

"Rin…what did you do?"

"It's nothing worth mentioning. Just go make sure she's alright, but before you leave tell me you'll love me no matter what."

"Rin why do I think it's very possible that I'm going to want to kill you later?"

"Because you know me?"

"Rin, we'll talk later." Rin folded her arms over her chest and pouted knowing by the tone of his voice that this time she wasn't going to get away with murder.

:::

Her eyes were closed when he stepped into the hospital room. He was afraid…so very afraid. Had she lost the baby? Was she sick? She looked so pale and so small lying in that tiny bed. Before he knew he was at her bedside with his hand wrapped around hers. Looking around the room to make sure no one was about he lowered his mask and brought her hand briefly to his face feeling the touch of her hand against him. Releasing his grip on her hand Kakashi then raised a single digit and trailed it down her jaw line not liking the cold feel of her skin beneath his hand. His finger moved upward towards her eyelids running the tips over her closed orbs. Sakura's eyes fluttered open and a smile appeared on her lips.

"Kaori."

"Kakashi." He gently corrected.

Sakura's smile slid off her face as she remembered everything. She squirmed uncomforatbly in the bed shifting her gaze away from his. "I'm sorry. My actions were nothing but ugly. You know, people say I'm so beautiful, but true beauty can only be found within. I didn't show any beauty when I couldn't just tell you how I felt and go behind your back and take matters into my own hands. I let other people influence me to do what I knew was wrong."

"Sakura, I'm sorry too. I should have told you sooner. If I had then you wouldn't have felt the need to 'remove my mask'."

"Why didn't you?" Sakura asked in a small voice. Kakashi reached out and grabbed her hand once more squeezing it tightly.

"I was afraid you'd leave if you knew. I just wanted a little more time with you."

"Before I left you?" Kakashi didn't reply, but Sakura knew that was the answer. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"You love Kaori."

"You _are _Kaori. You're the man who stole my heart. Are you planning on giving it back? Are you planning on walking away from me, from your family? The way I see it I have more to fear than you."

"You? You're beautiful, intelligent; you don't need an old man like me."

"You know what? You're right. You can leave now." Kakashi's lone eye widened in surprise that Sakura had called his bluff. Sakura laughed in response. "Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me and let's run away from here."

Kakashi chuckled. "Run away where."

"To Olympus."

"Olympus?"

"Yeah, you know that small town outside of Suna that we went to on that mission that one time."

"…"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"They made this dango there that were like ambrosia from the gods."

"Sakura, it's too early in your pregnancy for you to be having cravings."

"Whatever, Kakashi. Just say you'll marry me."

Kakashi lowered his mask and smiled sweetly at Sakura. "I will. Is the baby okay?" Kakashi said moving his hand to rest upon her stomach slightly.

"Yes, it's fine. It was just stress. I'll be up and out of here in no time." Kakashi sighed relieved.

Sakura smiled died as she realized something else, "Kakashi, there's something else we need to talk about."

"What?" Kakashi asked slightly alarmed by the serious note in her voice.

"Our friends. They really suck." Kakashi's mind wandered to Rin and wondered exactly what she had done to Sakura.

"Only as much as we do. We really let them have too much influence on our lives. What did Rin do to you?"

"Don't worry about Rin. I'll handle her." Sakura chuckled darkly thinking of all the disgusting and degrading work at the hospital that she would _start _Rin off with. "You're right, though, about our friends and that's going to change. From now on I'm going to be the meddling friend." An evil light appeared in Sakura's eyes. "So…how do you think Karin and Kiba would work out?"

"Romantically?" At Sakura's nod he continued, "I think he'd love his dog more than he'd love her."

"Yes…isn't it great?"

_-End_

A/N: Okay, so the end was a little mean, but given the story of Cupid and Psyche Sakura's intentions were a lot nicer than Psyche's. Psyche tricked her sisters into jumping off a cliff and killing themselves. _-Talk about bitter-_


End file.
